Hermandad De Asesinos
by Zeret17
Summary: Cuando eres un miembro de la hermandad de los asesinos, tienes la obligación de luchar contra los templarios para evitar que sus planes se hagan realidad. naruto junto a otros asesinos lucharan para que los asesinos triunfen. pareja principal narutoxsatsuki (femsasuke) / pareja secundaria itachixhitomi (femkurama). escenas M.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi nueva historia. Me inspire como dice el título de la saga de video juegos assasins creed. Como en el juego aquí los asesinos y templarios son organizaciones no conocidas al menos por la mayoría, pero ya sabrán cuando empiecen a leer la historia.**

 **Por cierto, hare unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

 **Naruto será hijo de minato como en la serie, pero no será hijo de kushina, sino de una uchiha, ¿Por qué? Simplemente los uchihas son geniales. (En especial itachi, je).**

 **Bien comencemos con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 1: comienzo**

 **Narra naruto**

No sé si me conocerán, bueno, nadie lo ha intentado antes la verdad. Vivo en la aldea de konoha, todos me odian, ¿Por qué? Por ser un jinchuriki, si, el jinchuriki del kyubi.

Hace 7 años el kyubi atacó destruyéndolo todo, nadie supo cómo el kyubi apareció de la nada en la aldea, pero en ese momento a todos le importaba solo proteger a sus familias. El cuarto hokage, mi padre, junto a su esposa se sacrificaron para salvar a la aldea sellando a demonio dentro de un bebe, de mí.

¿Se preguntaran como se todo esto? Pues el mismo kyubi me lo conto, tal parece el solo fue manipulado, el solo quería vivir su vida en paz, pero fue obligado a asesinar a toda esa gente por un extraño enmascarado. Seguro nadie me creerá que el kyubi, bueno, nombre verdadero hitomi, jamás fue malvado, que solo mataba por que los ninjas buscaban sellarlo para obtener su poder. Pero esa era la verdad. Pero lo que más me impresiono era saber que era mujer, si mujer. Pero de eso no me interesa hablar ahora.

Se preguntaran por mi nombre ¿verdad?, es naruto uchiha, en honor a mi madre la cual falleció durante mi nacimiento, tengo el cabello negro en puntas salvaje, pero mis ojos son de color azul intenso y vestía con una remera uchiha de color celeste, con un short negro y sandalias ninja azules.

Pero eso ya no importa, ahora voy de camino a reunirme con las personas que más quiero y a las cuales considero mis hermanos.

Itachi y shisui uchiha.

Ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento número 16, en el cual siempre me reunía con itachi y shisui.

Aún recuerdo como los conocí.

 **Flashback**

Me encontraba sangrando mientras veía como mis atacantes se iban dejándome moribundo en el frio suelo. Siempre era así, hoy cumplía 6 años, pero en vez de celebrar pasaba esto, ellos lo veían como una venganza hacia sus familiares caídos durante el ataque de hitomi.

Sentí como su chakra comenzaba a curarme de a poco. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos viendo como dos figuras se acercaban lentamente. Pero después solo vi oscuridad.

Abrí mis ojos para verme dentro de una habitación, con un extraño olor, si, ese era el olor del hospital. Vi mi cuerpo vendado, sentí extrañeza, acaso los doctores me habían curado, bueno, el tercero debió de convencerlos otra vez.

Naruto: siempre es así…

hitomo: (naruto, no te preocupes, algún día todo pasara [esa voz femenina en mi cabeza, hitomi siempre me tranquilizaba]

naruto: eso espero…[De repente veo como la puerta de la habitación se abre. Dejando ver a dos jóvenes, los cuales reconocí como uchihas por sus ropas y apariencia] ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿?: Oh, perdón, mi nombre es shisui uchiha y este a mi lado es itachi uchiha.

Naruto: ah, ¿y, que hacen aquí?

Itachi: te encontramos medio muerto, pero gracias al chakra del kyubi sobreviviste y tuvimos tiempo para traerte aquí.

Naruto: [mi mirada se volvió sombría pensando que ellos también sentían odio hacia a mi] oh, ¿entonces porque están aquí, no deberían odiarme?

Shisui: ¿eh, porque lo haríamos?

Naruto: ¿eh?

Itachi: nosotros no te odiamos [él se acercó a mí para poner su mano en mi cabeza y revolver mi cabello] lo que tengas dentro no es razón para odiarte.

Estaba sorprendido, eran las primeras personas, además del tercero o hitomi que no me odiaban.

Lo único que sentí en ese momento fueron lágrimas asomarse por mis ojos y fue el día donde conocí a mis mejores amigos/hermanos.

 **Fin flashback**

¿?: naruto…

Escuche dos voces decir mi nombre a coro para verlos parados frente a mí. Estaba tan sumergido en mis recuerdos que no los vi ahí.

Naruto: ¡ya llegaron!

Shisui: ¿es que no nos viste?

Naruto: no la verdad jeje [pero ahora que me fijo detrás de itachi veo a una niña escondida tras él, aferrándose a sus piernas. Era bonita. Largo cabello negro en una coleta como itachi, vestida con una remera uchiha azul y short blancos con sandalias ninja de color azul] ¿Quién es ella?

Itachi: oh, naruto déjame presentártela. Ella es mi hermanita, satsuki uchiha. Anda saluda.

Satsuki: h-hola…

Naruto: ¡hola! ¿Entonces ella entrenara con nosotros?

Itachi: si, espero que no te moleste naruto

Naruto: ¡claro que no!

Satsuki: gracias…naruto

Él le sonrió causándole un sonrojo a satsuki. Los uchihas mayores notaron eso y rieron con burla.

Shisui: vaya, naruto con 7 años y ya era todo un…rompe corazones jajaja

Itachi: solo espero que no hagan cosas indecentes hasta la mayoría de edad ¿sí?

Ambos niños se sonrojaron como tomates para después mirarlos con enojo.

Naruto y satsuki: ¡claro que no!

Itachi y shisui: ¡jajajajajajaja!

Ellos se reian de nosotros y hasta hitomi dentro de mi mente se reia, pero…

…Ese fue el día en que conocí a la chica que un día robaría mi corazón.

También fueron los días más felices de mi vida.

Pero lamentable mente lo bueno nunca duraba para siempre.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo.**

 **Pero en los próximos capítulos comenzara el comienzo de la guerra de templarios y asesinos.**

 **Que les vaya bien.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. capitulo 2: los templarios toman konoha

**No tengo nada que decir.**

 **Comencemos.**

 **CAPITULO 2: los templarios toman konoha**

 **Academia ninja**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su puesto, quinta fila del lado derecho desde la vista del maestro. Naruto estaba con la mirada perdida en la puerta de la entrada del salón viendo quien entraba, hasta que vio a la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio y fue a sentarse a su lado.

Satsuki: hola naruto

Naruto: hola satsuki, ¿Qué tal estas?

Satsuki: yo ya te habia visto antes aquí, pero nunca pensé que fueras tu de quien siempre hablaba mi hermano.

Naruto: igual yo…je

Satsuki: jejeje, ¿por cierto estas preparado para el examen de hoy?

Naruto: oh…no mucho

Satsuki: ¿eh? Pero si tú eres muy bueno, ayer cuando vi tus movimientos podrían ser incluso mejores que los míos.

Naruto: jejeje ya entendí satsuki…lo que pasa es que…no soy muy bueno es la historia ninja

Satsuki: pero…no has estudiado, sabes que este examen vale en conocimiento y no en habilidades, y si no pasas este examen repetirás el año y…

Naruto: si lo se…pero siempre me concentre en los movimientos y nunca estudia, en estas cosas, asi que tendre que responder por conocimientos…bueno, los pocos que tengo…

Satsuki: espero que pases…[susurrando] no quisiera que te separaras de mi…

Naruto: ¿eh, dijiste algo?

Satsuki: [sonrojada hasta los pies] ¡n-no…jaja…nada no te preocupes!

Naruto: como tú digas satsuki…

No siguieron hablando cuando vieron al maestro iruka entrar al salón.

Iruka: bien, como todos saben hoy tenemos un examen de avance de conocimiento y habilidades, quien no apruebe tendrá que repetir el año mientras todos los demás avanzan, el examen contara con tres preguntas de interrogatorio, ¿entendido?

Todos: si maestro iruka

Iruka: bien, se les llamara uno a uno para comenzar el examen, empezaremos con…

Y así comenzaron los exámenes, naruto estaba nervioso mientras era tranquilizado por satsuki.

Iruka: satsuki uchiha

Satsuki: si

La peli negra se paró manteniéndose en su fila. Lista para el examen.

Iruka: bien satsuki, primera pregunta, ¿Quién fue el fundador y el co-fundador de konoha?

Satsuki: el fundador fue el primer hokage hashirama senju junto al co-fundador madara uchiha.

Iruka: bien, 1 de 3, ahora, ¿Cómo derroto el cuarto hokage al kyubi?

Ante esa pregunta el rubio se estremeció un poco.

Satsuki: fue sellándolo dentro de un bebe que es desconocido para las nuevas generaciones.

Iruka: correcto, 2 de 3, ahora la última, ¿Cuántas bestias con colas existen en total?

Satsuki: 9, del ichibi hasta el kyubi, pero un viejo mito habla sobre el jubi el biju de 10 colas, pero solo es una leyenda por lo que podría ser cierto o falso.

Iruka: bien hecho satsuki, puntaje perfecto, ahora toma asiento.

La peli negra con una sonrisa se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

Iruka: ahora, naruto uchiha

El peli negro se paró listo, bueno casi listo, para responder las preguntas.

Hitomi: (naruto si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a responder)

Naruto: (no hitomi, responderé por mis propios medios)

Hitomi: (entonces suerte naruto)

Iruka: bien naruto, la primera pregunta, ¿Cuál era la línea sanguínea del primer hokage?

Naruto: ehh…hmm… ¿estilo de la hoja?

Toda la clase comenzó a reír a excepción de satsuki e iruka quienes se palmearon la frente con su mano.

Iruka: no naruto, era el mokuton, una línea sanguínea por lo que el primer hokage podía realizar jutsus de estilo madera.

Naruto: ahh…

Iruka: bien, vamos con la siguiente, ¿Cuáles son las aldeas más grandes de las naciones elementales?

Naruto: ehh… konohagakre, iwagakure y… hmm…ehhh… ¿polvo…gakure…?

La clase de nuevo estallo en risas mientras iruka e satsuki repetían su antigua acción.

Iruka: no naruto, las primeras 2 estaban correctas pero las demás, son kumogakure, kirigakure y sunagakure.

Naruto: [risa nerviosa] ah, jejeje…

Iruka: naruto si no respondes la última pregunta correctamente repetiras el año, ¿entiendes?

Naruto: entiendo

Iruka: bueno, última pregunta, ¿Qué es el byakugan?

Naruto: ¿byakugan? Pues… ¿una comida ninja?…

Iruka: [decepcionado] naruto…lo lamento…pero estas reprobado… toma asiento

El peli negro tomo asiento tristemente mientras satsuki lo miraba igualmente con una cara triste.

Satsuki: (naruto ...)

 **4 horas después**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un muelle mirando fijamente su reflejo, no había aprobado y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Hitomi: (naruto, ¿estás bien?)

Naruto: (si…solo estoy triste por no poder aprobar…ahora no podre estar con satsuki…)

La zorra se sorprendió por la confesión, claro este no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ella prefirió callarse cuando sintió una presencia cerca de naruto.

¿?: naruto

El peli negro giro la cabeza para ver al profesor ayudante de iruka.

Naruto: profesor mizuki, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Mizuki se sentó al lado de naruto mirando al mar.

Mizuki: solo quería decirte que iruka no te reprobó por ser malo contigo, todo lo contrario, el desea lo mejor para ti y la mejor forma de hacerlo es que tú te esfuerzos más.

Naruto: si…lo se…

Mizuki: pero sabes…hay otra forma para aprobar

Eso llamo la atención de naruto, mientras mizuki le contaba su "manera" de aprobar.

Claro que la zorra dentro de naruto no se lo creyó mucho.

 **Noche**

 **Torre hokage**

Naruto se adentraba silenciosamente en la bodega de la torre del hokage dispuesto pasar su examen, aunque no sabía que estaba siendo engañado.

Naruto: pasare el examen y hare que itachi y shisui estén orgullosos de mi…y para seguir con satsuki.

 **En otra parte esa misma noche**

Mientras naruto hacia lo suyo, los amigos uchihas tenían un problema de lo grande. Muy grande.

Itachi veía a su amigo con solo su ojo izquierdo. Además hace tan solo unas horas itachi habia asesinado a todo su clan a excepción de satsuki, la cual se encontraba inconsciente en el bosque.

Itachi: shisui… ¿no puede haber otra forma?

Shisui: no amigo…los templarios ya han iniciado sus primeros movimientos…hace unas horas asesinaste a todos los uchiha para evitar el control de konoha.

Itachi: papa se corrompió por el poder que les otorgaban los templarios… [itachi levanto la mirada mirando a la estrellas] y arrastro a todo el clan y a mi pequeña hermana…

Shisui: pero igual está orgulloso de ti, ¿no? Él te lo dijo que no importa en qué bando estuvieras siempre estaría orgulloso de ti…y eso es lo que importa, ¿Dónde esta satsuki ahora?

Itachi: dormida en el bosque, la llevare a la orden para entrenarla, no piuedo dejarla aquí, no se de lo que sería capaz danzo de hacerle.

Shisui: naruto también ira ¿no?

Itachi: si… no puedo dejarlos solos aquí, danzo podría hacerles algo…no puedo permitirlo…

Shisui:…danzo me arrebato el ojo derecho y no puedo dejar que tenga el ojo izquierdo, por eso te lo daré a ti, desde ahora mi vista será tuya.

Itachi: ¿Qué?...

Shisui: cuando tienes el mangekyu sharingan estas destinado a la muerte si es que no le arrebatas el sharingan a alguien más, ambos ojos, pero si tomas un mangekyu tan poderoso como el mío, tu mangekyu no será eterno, pero tu vida podrá extenderse por unos 30 años aproximadamente.

Itachi: shisui…yo no puedo usar tu sharingan…no…

Shisui: por favor itachi…hazlo por mí…

Iatchi: yo…

Shisui se arrancó su ojo izquierdo mientras se acercaba a itachi.

Shisui: itachi…por favor…

El peli negro sin poder negarse se arranca su ojo izquierdo mientras shisui con el poco conocimiento médico que tenía introduce su ojo izquierdo dentro del ahora faltante ojo de itachi.

Shisui: por favor usa mi poder para que nuestra orden triunfe…

Itachi: shisui…

De repente shisui se acerca al barranco y se da vuelta para dirigirle su última "mirada" a itachi.

Shisui: …adiós amigo mío…

Itachi: ¡shisui…!

Shisui se lanzó por el barranco, itachi trato de salvarlo pero no puedo hachero…ya era tarde.

El peli negro se incorporó con sus ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos de golpes revelando un sharingan que comenzó a girar rápidamente. Su ojo derecho tomo la forma de un shuriken de tres puntas. Pero su ojo izquierdo tomo la forma del mangekyou de shisui, un shuriken de 4 puntas, pero después unos segundos volvió a girar tomando la forma natural de tres puntas, la cual representaba el mangekyou de itachi.

Itachi: shisui…prometo el triunfo de nuestra orden…el triunfo de los asesinos…

 **Con naruto**

Naruto se encontraba corriendo por el bosque hasta que llego a una cabaña.

Naruto: bien… aquí es el lugar que me dijo el maestro mizuki

El peli negro abrió el pergamino viendo grandes cantidades de jutsus.

Naruto: wow…cuantos jutsus [el rubio sigue inspeccionando, hasta que para la mirada sobre un jutsu] hm… ¿fuinjutsu: liberador de sello?…

 **Con itachi**

En otra parte del bosque itachi saltaba por los arboles hasta llegar donde se encontraba dormida su hermana.

En aterrizo en el suelo para hincarse y mover levemente a satsuki.

Itachi: satsuki…satsuki despierta…

La peli negra dio indicios de despertar, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio a itachi se echó aterrorizada hacia atrás.

Satsuki: ¡¿i-itachi?!, ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, tienes valor después de lo que hiciste?!

El peli negro no respondió, solo de un rápido movimiento abrazo a su hermana, confundiendo bastante a esta.

Satsuki: ¿q-que hace…?

Itachi: se lo que hizo…pero te pido que confíes en mi…lo hice por una buena razón…sé que es difícil de creer, pero te pido que creas en mi…

Satsuki bastante confundida, pero ella no le creía…no hasta que sintió mojar su hombro.

Su hermano estaba llorando, sintió una opresión en su pecho y la única forma de calmarlo en ese momento era abrazando a su hermano.

Satsuki: y-yo…creo en ti…

 **Con naruto**

Naruto sudaba a mares, había estado aprendiendo un jutsu de fuinjutsu. Uno del cual no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía pero le atrajo bastante la atención.

De repente vio a alguien frente a él.

Iruka: ¡naruto!, ¡¿Qué crees que has hecho?!

Naruto: pues el examen secreto, ¿no? Todo aquel que aprende un jutsu del pergamino prohibido aprueba.

Iruka: ¿espera que…? [Ahí fue cuando comprendió, mizuki había engañado a naruto, lo había engañado para atraer el pergamino prohibido] mizuki…eh…¡cuidado naruto!

Iruka quito del camino a naruto notando unos kunais, los cuales hirieron a iruka, una le dio en el abdomen por lo que empezó a sangra mucho.

Naruto: ¡maestro iruka!

Mizuki: ¡jajajaja! [mizuki se encontraba parado en un árbol mirando a ambos hombres] bien naruto, ahora que tal si me das el pergamino.

Iruka: n-no…naruto…no s-se…lo des… [Dijo iruka débilmente, pues su herida en el abdomen lo estaba debilitando bastante rápido] naruto…él te ha enga…ñado…no se lo des…

Después de esas palabras iruka callo inconsciente.

Naruto: ¡maestro iruka!, ¡ahh maldito!

Mizuki: naruto dame el pergamino, si lo haces te diré lo que toda la aldea te ha ocultado.

Naruto: si lo dices por el kyubi ya lo sé…

Mizuki: ahh…ya lo sabes, bueno al menos ya sabe la escoria que eres.

Naruto: cállate…

Mizuki: ¿Por qué?, eres basura kyubi…un bicho en esta aldea…no mereces ni piedad…

Naruto: te…te arrepentirás…por lo que me dijiste y por lo que le hiciste al maestro iruka…

Mizuki: muéstrame lo mejor que tienes kyubi

Naruto: ¡fuinjutsu: jutsu liberador de sello!

Una luz resplandeciente sacudió todo el bosque cegando tanto a naruto como a mizuki.

Naruto: ¡¿p-pero…que demonios pasa?! [Cuando la luz empezó a desaparecer, mizuki y naruto tenían las manos en los ojos, empezaron a abrirlos lentamente y lo que vieron los dejo en shock] ¿h-hitomi…?

Exacto, entre mizuki y naruto se encontraba la zorrita.

Hitomi tenía un cabello rojo carmesí bastante salvaje atado en una coleta alta. Tenía hermosos ojos morados. Su cara y cuerpo eran absolutamente perfectos, pechos grandes y firmes junto a unas caderas y muslos curvados en buena forma.

Vestía una ropa algo gótica con una mini falda, un escote mostrando la figura de sus pechos, además de un collar en el cuello con una rosa roja en la parte frontal.

Pero lo más extraños era las orejas de zorro que combinaban con su pelo, lo cual la hacía ver tierna.

Es la misma de la foto de perfil de la fila de itachi, solo que tiene orejas de zorro.

Mizuki: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Hitomi: oh…pues me conocen como el kyubi.

Mizuki: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!

Hitomi: créelo, el jutsu que naruto aprendió del pergamino era especialmente para liberar cualquier sello cercano, y como yo estaba dentro del…el resto ya debes suponerlo jeje.

Naruto: ¿h-hitomi, de verdad eres tú?

Hitomi: claro que soy yo naruto, pero ahora destrozare a alguien por hacerte daño kukuku

La peli roja fijo la vista en mizuki, el cual casi se orina del miedo, pues la cara de hitomi daba miedo puro de verdad, ¿miedo puro?, más bien terror puro.

Hitomi: ahora quieres jugar un tato kukuku

Mizuki: 'aaahhhh!

El ninja salió corriendo pero en un destollo rojo hitomi apareció frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago.

Hitomi: ¿no sabes que hacer esperar a una dama es de mala educación? Kukuku [con una sonrisa sádica comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mizuki para susurrarle en el oído] es hora de jugar…

 **Con itachi y satsuki**

Itachi saltaba de árbol en árbol con satsuki en su espalda. Hasta que sintió el enorme chakra cerca de donde estaban.

Itachi: ¿q-que es esto?

Satsuki: ¿Qué pasa itachi?

Itachi: más adelante ahí un chackra enorme.

Satsuki: ¿enorme?

Itachi: no sé lo que será, pero lo averiguare.

 **Con naruto y hitomi**

Hotomi se hallaba frente a un destrozado mizuki, ella volteo hacia naruto con una sonrisa tierna.

Hitomi: ¿estás bien naruto?

Naruto: s-sí, pero mi maestro…

Hitomi: no te preocupes, lo curare

La peli roja se acercó a iruka tocando su hombro filtrando su chakra en él, comenzando a curar sus heridas.

Hitomi: listo, con eso estará bien.

Naruto: ¡hitomi, es increíble, has salido del sello!

Hitomi: si, gracias a ti Naru…alguien se acerca.

Naruto: ¿Quién?

Hitomi: hmm…pues ellos

Frente a ellos aparecieron itachi con satsuki a su espalda, la cual se bajó rápidamente para ir abrazar a naruto.

Satsuki: ¡ naruto!

Naruto: ¡satsuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?!

Itachi: naruto

Naruto: itachi, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué están aquí?

Itachi: tenemos que hablar, por cierto… [leve sonrojo] ¿Quién es ella?

Hitomi: hmm ...

Los dos chicos que notaron el ligero sonrojo de itachi decidieron vengarse por las burlas que él y shisui le hacían a ellos dos.

Naruto: ella es mi…es como mi hermana… pero no vayas a hacerle nada eh itachi

Hitomi e itachi: [sonrojo] ¡¿pero qué dices naruto?!

Naruto y satsuki: ¡jajajajaja!

Hitomi: no es hora de juegos ahora naruto

Itachi: si es verdad…naruto…tenemos que hablar…seriamente

El peli negro al notar la seriedad en los ojos de itachi su rostro se tornó serio.

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Itachi aquí no, tenemos que salir de konoha.

Naruto y satsuki: ¡¿Qué?!

Itachi: sé que tienen muchas preguntas, y se las responderé después, además yo también tengo curiosidad por ella, su chakra no es normal.

Naruto: p-pero…

Hitomi: está bien…iremos

Naruto:? ¿Eh, Hitomi ...

Hitomi: como él dijo, respuestas después. [Miro fijamente a los ojos de itachi, que extrañamente le resultaban atrayentes] supongo que la razón por la que nos vamos es por los templarios ¿no?

Naruto y satsuki: ¿templarios?

Itachi: [sorprendido] ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hitomi: bueno, digamos que mis contenedoras anteriores eran asesinas

Itachi: ¿contenedoras?

Hitomi: eso es temas para después, ahora debemos irnos, siento bastantes chakras acercándose.

Itachi: si

Satsuki se subió a la espalda de itachi y naruto imito eso, solo que con hitomi. Ambos desaparecieron para irse saltando por los arboles con un destino que solo sabe itachi.

 **Torre hokage**

El tercer hokage veía por su bola de cristal todo lo que había pasado. Le sorprendió mucho ver al kyubi, bueno, la kyubi fuera de naruto, pero le alegro que este de su parte.

La puerta se abrió de repente revelando a un hombre con su ojo derecho vendado, al igual que su brazo. El hokage se estremeció ante su presencia, pues ya suponía para que lo viniera a ver.

Hiruzen: asi que, ¿estas con ellos, no?

Danzo: si…pero ahora vengo solo con una intención viejo amigo…

Hiruzen: si, pero yo sé, por muy dentro de mí, que alguien algún día los detendrá…templarios

Danzo: eso no pasara hiruzen…los templarios surgimos no importa cuántas veces caigamos, siempre nos levantamos.

Hiruzen: si ese es el caso…esta guerra durara para siempre…porque los asesinos somos iguales

Danzo: lo siento, pero eso no pasara.

Hiruzen: no, no pasara...porque nosotros os detendremos

Danzo: suerte con eso…adiós viejo amigo

El tercero sintió como por su corazón pasaba el acero de la espada de su amigo vendado…pero el solo tenía un pensamiento en mente.

Hiruzen: (n-naruto…i-itachi…c-confió en que…t-terminaran esta g-guerra…)

En ese instante el cuerpo del hokage cayó pesadamente al suelo sin respirar.

 **Así termino el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **También espero que comenten.**

 **Y…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Nada es verdad, Todo esta permitido

**Buenas mis amados lectores.**

 **Lamento haber tardado unos días en subir historia, pero estuve concentrándome en mi historia de "kyuzetsu" pero qué más da, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, y empezaremos.**

 **Por cierto olvide decir que hitomi tiene una apariencia de una adolecente de unos 17 o 18 años.**

 **Bueno.**

 **Disfrútenlo y comenten.**

 **CAPITULO 3: Nada es verdad, Todo esta permitido**

itachi y hitomi saltaban de árbol con unos dormidos naruto y satsuki en sus espaldas.

De camino hacia su destino. Itachi les conto todo sobre la verdadera razón de la masacre, porque huían, y sobre los asesinos y templarios. A ellos les afecto mucho, por la muerte de su clan y de shisui, en especial naruto.

Hitomi: ¿Cuánto falta, uchiha?

Itachi: no mucho, ya veo la casa de asesinos desde aquí.

Ambos jóvenes aterrizaron frente a una cueva, se adentraron en ella y lo que vieron sorprendió bastante a hitomi.

Había una casa dentro de la cueva.

la cueva era espaciosa para tener una casa…gran casa cabe decir, la mansión tenía como unos 5 pisos ocupando casi toda la cueva solo dejando a la vista el camino de la salida a la mansión y vice-versa.

Hitomi: impresionante, ¿de quién fue la idea?

Itachi: fue de shisui…

Hitomi: lamento habértelo recordado…

Itachi: no pasa nada, anda entremos.

Ambos entraron en la mansión.

 **Narra hitomi**

Cuando entramos logre ver que por dentro era lujosa pero nada exagerado, muebles limpios, sala de estar con una televisión y un gran sofá de frente junto a otros dos en los lados. Una cocina con varios artefactos de cocina, bueno, era obvio, ¿no?

Y suponía que en los pisos de arriba eran las habitaciones de los miembros aún desconocidos para mí.

Hitomi: vaya…

Itachi: ¿te gusta?

Hitomi: no tengo porque quejarme.

De repente sentí los pasos provenientes de la escalera de la casa. De ella bajaron 6 chicos, todos vestidos con capaz con el signo que reconocí como el de los asesinos en su espalda de color rojo.

 **Son las mismas de akatsuki, solo que con el logo de los asesinos en la espalda de color rojo.**

¿?: Eh itachi, quien es ella y los mocosos.

Itachi: podrías tener más respeto kisame, ellos son nuestros invitados. [El luego me miro] te los presentare. El pez de ahí es kisame.

Kisame: hola

Itachi: el de la izquierda…nuestra izquierda jeje, es deidara, un aficionado a las explosiones, nada importante.

Deidara: mucho gusto… ¡¿Cómo que nada importante?!

Itachi: ¬¬ bueno, el que sigue es sasori, el marionetista de nuestro grupo.

Sasori: un gusto.

Itachi: el que sigue es kakuzu, un avaro amante del dinero del que secretamente saco dinero para comprar dangos.

Kakuzu: un gusto, y no toques mi din… ¡¿Qué has hecho que?!

Itachi: él es óbito uchiha, otro de los últimos uchiha.

Óbito: gusto en conocerte.

Itachi: y por último es el feo de hidan.

Hidan: has escuchado guapa, soy el más feo… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste uchiha de mierda?!

Itachi: y bueno, estos niños son, satsuki mi hermana pequeña, naruto quien considero mi hermano pequeño [dijo señalando a los dormidos chicos en mi espalda y la del] y ella es hitomi, es la biju kyubi.

Kisame: ¿kyubi?, itachi creo que todo esto te ha afectado.

Itachi: lo digo de verdad

Sasori: ¿de verdad?

Óbito: ¿Cómo?

Itachi: explicaciones después

Todos los miembros de la hermandad dejaron de hablar hasta que uno realizo una prengunta que afecto mucho a itachi.

Óbito: ¿Dónde está shisui?

Itachi solo se quedó callado mirando hacia el suelo, ellos entendieron a que se refería esa mirada y todos pusieron una mirada triste.

Iba a hablar hasta que sintió al rubio gemir desde su espalda, itachi noto que estaba despertando y delicadamente lo baja de su espalda.

Hitomi: naruto…

Naruto: eh, hitomi, itachi, satsuki… y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Itachi: naruto, tenemos que hablar.

Naruto: es sobre shisui, o de la de su guerra, porque esas historia ya me la se [él tenía una mirada triste al mencionar a shisui] ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Itachi: sígueme. Ustedes también.

Itachi se encamino hacia una puerta la cual abrió dejando paso a una escalera subterráneo, naruto lo siguió seguido de hitomi cargando a satsuki.

Los demás solo se quedaron quietos esperando a que ellos terminaran sus asuntos.

 **Narra naruto**

La habitación subterránea era espaciosa iluminada por unas antorchas que daban luz suficiente con unas ventanas pequeñas en forma de rectángulos en las partes superiores de las paredes. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba algo parecido a un maniquí tapado con una sábana, al igual que detrás de estos en donde había una sábana que tapaba la pared con una mesilla en frente.

 **Es parecido al sótano de la casa de Aquiles. Solo que no hay una armería ni nada, solo lo que describi.**

Hitomi al lado de satsuki, quien acababa de despertar mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Y yo nos encontrábamos frente a itachi.

Hitomi: ya puedes decirnos de que quieres hablar uchiha.

Itachi, yo no tengo nada que decir…por ahora.

Itachi se acercó a la mesilla y de ahí tomo un papel algo viejo que se encontraba encima. Se acercó mi estirando la carta hacia a mí. La tome inseguro entre mis manos.

Naruto: ¿qué es esto?

Itachi: es…de tu madre

 **Narrador normal**

Naruto se tensó al oír eso, volvió a mirar a la carta mientras hitomi y satsuki miraban también sorprendidas fijamente al rubio.

Naruto: ¿d-de mi madre?

Itachi: léela

Naruto: ¿puedo leerla en voz alta?

Itachi: es tu elección

Naruto abrió la carta para comenzar a leer en voz alta:

 _Hola naruto:_

 _Sé que recibirás esta carta, es lo último que le pedí al tercer hokage._

 _De seguro te preguntas como es que has recibido esta carta, y más sobre porque eres hijo mío y de minato, quien ya tenía esposa verdad._

 _Te lo contare, por favor lee con mucha atención._

 _Cuando conocí a minato me enamore de el a primera vista, jeje suena como un cuento ¿no? La princesa que se enamora de su príncipe, pasan por muchas dificultades pero al final logran su final feliz. Lamentablemente en mi cuento no es así._

 _Yo y tu padre fuimos amantes durante mucho tiempo, pero todo empezó después, el día después de entregarme a él._

 _A tu padre lo iban a nombrar el cuarto hokage, y para eso necesitaba una esposa digna para eso. Eligieron a kushina uzumaki. Yo sufrí mucho, pues ni minato podía oponerse, porque él se tuvo que casar antes de ser nombrado hokage por lo que no puso oponerse._

 _Despues supe que estaba embarazada, los del consejo me dijeron que nadie podía saber que eras hijo de tu padre, y así fue, pero él me apoyo, a pesar de que ya no podíamos estar juntos…el me apoyo._

 _Pasaron los meses hasta el día de tu nacimiento, 10 de octubre, me sentí tan feliz al tenerte en mis brazos, pero lamentablemente yo me encontraba demasiado por el parto. Hasta que me dijeron que no me quedaría mucho tiempo de vida, en ese momento lo único que hacía era llorar mientras te abrazaba, je, aún recuerdo tú mirada dulce mientras dormías._

 _Minato vino a verme a mí y a ti. Hubieras visto su sonrisa y cara de felicidad al verte y poder cargarte, después entro la persona que jamás creí ver en mi habitación. Kushina uzumaki. Yo pensé que ella me tendría odio por haberme embarazado de su actual marido…pero ella, ella dijo que no importaba y que me ayudaría a cuidar a mi hijo junto a minato…en ese momento me sentí muy feliz._

 _Pero eso no duro por mucho, cada vez yo estaba más débil hasta que me dijeron que al día siguiente moriría._

 _Llore y llore por no poder estar a tu lado, lo único me alegro fue como minato y kushina cuidarían de ti._

 _Luego de unas horas ya era de noche cuando también me visitaron itachi y shisui. Jeje esos mocosos siempre me agradaron, desde niños eran polos opuestos pero muy amigos._

 _El punto es que tanto minato, kushina el tercero, shisui y itachi estuvieron ahí para despedirse de mí._

 _En este momento estoy escribiendo esta carta, mientras soy observado por ellos cinco._

 _Pero lo importante que quiero decirte es que:_

 _Yo soy una asesina._

 _Al igual que tu padre y kushina._

 _Itachi y shisui eran nuestros aprendices o algo por el estilo, jeje._

 _Yo solo espero que sigas mis pasos y los de tu padre, ser un asesino y luchar por la libertad y seguridad de la gente que amas._

 _Pero la cosa importante ahora es tu origen._

 _No solo eres mi hijo, de una uchiha, si no que eres el nieto de…_

 _Madara uchiha._

 _Si, él era mi padre, el sobrevivió a la batalla con el primer hokage, ambos eran asesinos, pero aun así tenían sus "diferencias". Veras cuando el vagaba por los bosques de las naciones elementales conoció a mi abuela, y nací yo._

 _Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años por una enfermedad al corazón, papa no podía cuidarme, así que me envió a konoha, la única persona que conocía quien era mi padre era el primer hokage, quien era un asesino quien me enseño sus pasos y me contaba historias de mi padre y el primer hokage contra los templarios, él era mi mentor._

 _Pasaron los años y yo ya era toda una asesina. Pero todo cambio cuando yo tenía 19 años, cuando mi padre se apareció frente a mí, cuando lo volví a ver después de tantos años. El me dio sus ojos y me dijo que los usara…luego de eso nos despedimos y el…murió._

 _Yo dudaba, pero jamás quise usar sus ojos. Los guarde mucho tiempo, hasta que paso lo de tu padre y supe de ti…yo lo supe cuando supe que te encontrabas en mi vientre, tú merecías esos ojos. Pero como aun no estabas listo le pedí al tercer hokage que guardara los ojos y tés los diera a ti._

 _Y ahora, simplemente te escribo esta carta, pero solo quiero decirte una cosa:_

 _Que siempre te amare hijo mío._

 _De tu querida madre, Hikari Uchiha._

Naruto termino de leer la carta mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

 **Narra naruto**

Mi madre…mi padre, mi abuelo, el tercero, la esposa de mi padre, shisui…

Todos ellos, no puedo dejar de llorar, mi madre murió durante el parto, mi padre y su esposa kushina se sacrificaron para salvar a konoha sellando al kyubi dentro de mi, shisui también se sacrificó para salvar konoha para evitar ese golpe de estado junto a itachi, ambos alumno de mi madre y padre, el tercero, el sigue en konoha pero fue el mentor de mi madre y él siempre me apoyo cuando toda la aldea me rechazaba.

Seguí llorando hasta que sentí como alguien me abrazaba, era…satsuki.

Correspondí a su abrazo, ella también lloraba, solo opte por acariciarle el cabello…ella me tranquilizaba mucho.

 **Narra hitomi**

naruto…no podía soportar verlo así, era como mi hermanito, pero sé que él era fuerte y que no se dejaría caer por esto, pero ahora el necesitaba su tiempo.

 **Narra itachi**

Sonreí tristemente la escena de los dos tortolos.

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no salían, solo estaban ahí…quietas.

De golpe todos los recuerdos de shisui y mis mentores llegaron a mi mente. Pero ahora no era tiempo de llorar, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Itachi: naruto…

El me miro. Yo puse mi mano en mi bolsillo mientras sacaba una cajita rectangular y se la estiraba levemente. Él se separó de satsuki pero aun sujetándola con su brazo derecho por su cintura mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, por eso también sonreí.

Naruto: itachi, ¿Qué es eso?

Itachi: estos…son el legado de tu madre y tu padre…son los ojos de madara.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron, mientras yo volvía a guardar la cajita en mi bolsillo.

Itachi: aun no estás listo para usar estos ojos…pero cuando llegue el momento, los usaras.

Naruto me miraba a los ojos, yo sonreí, igual él. Él tenía una mirada de determinación, y eso me gustaba.

Naruto: yo…lo hare.

Mi sonrisa era más grande cada vez más, vi como los demás miembros bajaban mientras yo y ellos formábamos un círculo alrededor de naruto, satsuki y hitomi.

Yo mire a hitomi a los ojos, ella comprendió rápidamente.

Hitomi: seguiré a naruto, es como mi hermanito y no puedo dejarlo solo, desde ahora…soy una asesina.

Volví a sonreír. Esta vez mire a satsuki.

Satsuki: yo…seguiré a naruto, no quiero separarme del ni de ti hermano…desde hoy, soy una asesina.

Mi sonrisa ahora era más grande, al igual que los demás miembros. Finalmente mire a naruto.

Naruto: yo lo hare, seguiré los pasos de shisui, mi madre, padre, todos. Desde hoy…soy un asesino.

Esta vez, mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande de lo que ya era.

Itachi: entonces, bienvenidos a la hermandad… pero siempre recuerden…

Yo mire a los miembros, luego a las chicas, finalmente a naruto:

Todos: Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido.

 **Y, que tal, ¿les gusto? Espero que si**

 **Bueno seguro tendrán algunas preguntas.**

 **Si, por más que a mí también me cueste decirlo, nagato murió junto a yahiko y konan, madara rescato a óbito y se convirtió en su mentor y le enseño el camino de los asesinos. Porque:**

 **Lo diré ahora para ahorrarme la explicación en el futuro.**

 **Los ninjas que mataron a rin trabajaban con los templarios, eso si no les quedo del todo claro, de explicar más adelante, ¿vale?.**

 **Bueno…**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
